


Magical Girl Pretty☆Executioner

by Tension_Tenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Gen, Idols, Magic, Magical Girls, Rabbits, Swearing, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tension_Tenshi/pseuds/Tension_Tenshi
Summary: A pop idol becomes a magical girl... but she's kind of insane.





	1. Magic Alice! The Idol Becomes A Magical Girl!

“Show me all your love! Magical Kiss~!”

The international best-selling pop idol Magic Alice sang with one last wink at the audience before stepping offstage, her latest concert coming to a close. Her (mostly male) fans cheered and applauded as she gave them a friendly wave goodbye, disappearing from their sight.

_ “God damn, I thought that would never end…”  _ She thought to herself, a bit of a contrast to the image she was showing the public.

“Hey, good work, Alice!” Someone praised her as she walked to her dressing room, to which a sickly-sweet smile was her response.

She passed more concert staff as she walked, smiling innocently at them all. She was used to acting in such a manner at this point, but when she finally got to her dressing room, she quickly locked the door.

“Fuck me, I hate this job,” She complained to the empty room, undoing her suffocating dress and taking a swig from a water bottle as she flopped onto the nearest sofa.

Alice was known worldwide as a beautiful, friendly singing sensation, but in reality, she despised both her career and her fans. At one point, she had always wanted to be an idol like this, but after seven years in the gruelling and often-toxic industry, she had become jaded to the whole thing. She wanted to retire, but she couldn’t – the business had maintained a fierce vice-grip on her for a long time.

“God, those fucking morons, squealing at me like pigs…” She put a hand to her forehead as if nursing her headache. “At least I managed to get outta that dumbass handshake event; who’d wanna  _ touch _ those things? Gimme some kinda release, damnit…”

“Perhaps I could help with that,” A cutesy, effeminate voice spoke next to her ear, causing her to jump up suddenly and frantically look around the room to find its owner.

“H-huh?! Who the fuck…” She looked to her side and saw a bizarre sight that caused her to trail off.

It was a small white rabbit, pure as snow. But it wasn’t standing there – it was  _ floating _ . And then, as if that wasn’t enough, it started talking to her.

“Greetings, Alice,” The rabbit’s ears twitched as it spoke to her. “My name is Mimimi.”

“…Eh?” Alice just stared at the thing. “Holy shit, I’m tripping again, aren’t I? Don’t tell me that skeevy-ass producer slipped me a roofie…”

“Oh, I assure you, this is no ‘trip’,” Mimimi shook her head. “I come from the Alterworld, and I have a task for you, miss.”

“Alterworld? Task?  _ Miss? _ ” Alice was dumbfounded by this whole situation. “Am I supposed to know what all this bullshit you’re spouting even means?”

“My apologies,” Mimimi’s ears drooped in a manner most would find rather cute. “The Alterworld is another dimension parallel to this one, where we ‘Angels’ are battling the fearsome ‘Demons’. But recently, due to unforeseen circumstances, our battle – or rather, our  _ war _ – has leaked across into this world, causing all manner of havoc all over the world. You may have heard of some horrible deaths on the news… Every last one of them is an unfortunate casualty of our ongoing conflict.”

“Wait, wait…” Alice held up her hand. “I don’t really get it all, but if those deaths are caused by your war, doesn’t it mean they’re kinda  _ your _ fault?”

“W-well, um, yes, I suppose so…” Mimimi stuttered, clearly feeling some guilt. “But we Angels always make an effort to prevent collateral, whereas those vile Demons are perfectly happy with killing innocents in order to get what they want.”

“Okay, sure,” Alice just shrugged it off. “But what are you telling me all this shit for? There’s gotta be a reason, right?”

“Why, that’s simple,” Mimimi perked up, her ears twitching some more. “I want to enlist your help, of course. I’d like you to become a magical girl in order to help us fight against the Demons!”

“Huh?!” Alice fought back the urge to grab the rabbit by the neck. “A fucking  _ magical girl?! _ You want me to be one of those dumbass pansies?”

“Pansies?” Mimimi looked surprised that someone would think that. “I assure you, magical girls are no pansies – if you have any genre awareness at all, you should already be aware of the fact that magical girls are incredibly strong. Should you take up my offer to become one of them, you will gain power equal to the most powerful of military forces, and you will be able to use it to your heart’s content. Does that not sound like a good ‘release’?”

“That much power, huh…?” With all the stress being a pop idol was giving her, Alice did think being able to do something as crazy as that would be a good form of release. “Alright, fuck it, I’ll give it a shot.”

“You will?” Mimimi’s eyes appeared to light up in delight and her tone of voice showed clear excitement. “That’s excellent news! I’ll get you set up right here and now!”

“Uh, sure, go ahead…” Alice watched as Mimimi glowed pink, quickly producing a small heart-shaped ruby pendant out of thin air.

“This pendant is yours,” The rabbit said as the piece of jewellery slowly levitated into Alice’s hand. “Simply grip it tightly, clearly shout the magic word ‘HENSHIN!’, and you will transform into a magical girl to destroy all enemies who dare stand in your way.”

“I really gotta shout a dumbass word like that?” Alice glared, but gripped the pendant in her hand anyway. “Fine, then…  **HENSHIN** !”

As she spoke this mysterious foreign-sounding word, the pendant slipped out of her hand and a pink glow enveloped her entire body. She felt her clothes melt away, leaving her naked just long enough for it to be a little awkward. Then, she felt new clothing seemingly paste itself onto her body, from her toes to her hair, and the light dissipated in one little flourish.

Alice looked at her new outfit in the conveniently-positioned mirror in front of her. She now wore a frilly dress patterned in pink and white, with a white bow in her long hair (which had turned pastel-pink) and gold high-heels on her feet. The pendant was now around her neck, covered up by the bust area of her dress. She certainly  _ looked  _ like a magical girl… That, or some kind of fairy-tale princess.

“Holy  _ shit _ , this is girly…” She remarked, while trying to figure out where her original clothing might have disappeared to.

“That it may be,” Mimimi agreed. “I must admit, it… doesn’t fit your true personality very well, but I can guarantee you that your  _ powers _ will, as they are based on your emotions and mental patterns.”

“Right… How do I use ‘em, then?” Alice asked, hoping for something cool.

“You simply need to think about doing so, and then you will,” Mimimi replied. “Try thinking to yourself, ‘I want to use my powers’, or something along those lines.”

“Gotcha,” Alice followed the rabbit’s instructions, and it didn’t take long for something to happen. Or rather… for something to  _ appear _ .

In the idol’s hand was the last thing one would expect to see in an idol’s hand – a standard-issue handgun, coloured in a garish pink. Her powers had allowed her to summon a gun out of thin air, and while it was a bit of a silly colour, it was no less of a deadly weapon.

“A… gun?” Mimimi’s eyes seemed to widen, but she could hardly say that she was surprised. “I see… Given your attitude, such a weapon does make sense… Well, that could certainly come in handy against the Demons.”

“Oh, fuck yeah… Always wanted to use one of these bad boys,” Alice grinned as she inspected the weapon in her hand, before easily summoning another one for her other hand. “Heh, guess dual-wielding is an option too. Neat.”

“I see you’re… quite satisfied,” Mimimi noted, tilting her head slightly as she briefly questioned Alice’s mental state. “Well then, how would you like to test your new powers on some Demons?” She asked, shaking off her concerned thoughts.

“I’d fucking love to,” Alice smirked as she pointed the guns at the mirror, before firing them both at once and shattering it into a million pieces.


	2. Off The Deep End! Awaken, Pretty Executioner!

“…That’s thirteen Demons defeated now,” Mimimi declared as Alice finished off a dog-like beast with one swift bullet to the head.

“Too fuckin’ easy!” Alice laughed, clearly enjoying herself. “But damn, if this isn’t fun!”

With Mimimi helping her find new opponents, Alice had been slaying Demons every night for the past week, feeling an incredible rush every time she killed one. This was quickly becoming more than just a release – it was getting addictive.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it…” Mimimi said these words with a clear look of exasperation. “But don’t you think this is rather intense?”

“Can it, bunny,” From the glare Alice gave her, the Angel noticed that her eyes had started to develop a faint red tint. “Or do you wanna eat lead too?”

“Erm, I’d rather not, thank you very much…” She had noticed the magical girl was really getting into this new job, and while that would usually be a good thing, she was quickly developing more and more concern for the woman’s mental health. Her behaviour was becoming rather problematic.

“Heh, it doesn’t taste that bad, really,” Alice took a bullet from her gun and put in her mouth, beginning to chew on it with ease due to her enhanced strength – this action earned her a look of disgust. “Sho what’sh tonight’sh nexsht tahget?”

“Ah,” Mimimi suddenly turned to face the other way, deeply concerned. “One moment… It seems we were spotted.”

“Hah?!” Alice spun around quickly to glare at the eyewitness – a businessman, looking bewildered and horrified at what he’d seen. Clearly he thought he’d just watched a girl murder a stray dog, having evidently been there for long enough to get that impression.

“Gosh, this is why we only fight Demons in hidden areas like this one! But we were spotted anyway...” Mimimi sighed. “Well, I have made preparations in advance for this sort of thing... Your pendant possesses the ability to alter humans’ memories, so if you just-“

_ BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! _

“E-eh?” There was a pause as Mimimi tried to comprehend what had just happened. Her eyes widened when she finally realised that Alice had shot the man, four times in the chest.

“There we go, disposed of the fucker,” She spat out her delicious bullet, now completely crushed, with a satisfied smirk. “Hehe… That felt good.”

“Wh-what are you doing, Alice?!” Mimimi rushed over to check on the man – he wasn’t breathing, but nobody would be after such an attack. “You just  _ killed _ someone!”

“Ain’t that my job?” The magical girl shrugged.

“You kill  _ Demons _ , not humans!”

“Meh, same thing when you get right down to it… And it kept him quiet, didn’t it?”

“I-I… I am  _ disgusted _ !” Mimimi practically threw herself at Alice. “How could you do something like that?!”

“I dunno, I just did it,” Alice didn’t feel even the slightest shred of remorse. “Now, looks like some dumbasses heard the gunfire, so I better get rid of them too.”

“What…?” Mimimi looked down the alleyway to see a few other people gawking at Alice in shock and horror.

“Yeah, let’s see how many headshots I can get,” She summoned a second gun and held both tight, ready to shoot.

“W-wait, Alice! You can’t do this!” Mimimi pleaded desperately, knowing that Alice was absolutely going to kill these people. “Don’t kill anyone! Those people are  _ not  _ part of this! Put those guns down right n-“

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _

“Haha! Five outta five!” Alice grinned wider than ever before. She’d just shot all five people in the head, killing them instantly and spraying blood across the surrounding walls.

“ _ ALICE! _ ” Mimimi screamed at her with an incredibly shrill pitch. “You’re sick! One was bad enough, but… Right, this is it – I’m taking your powers away!”

“Haaah?!” Alice glared at the rabbit, looking ferociously intimidating as she aimed her guns. “ _ Just fucking try it, you little bunny bitch. _ ”

“Y-you don’t s-scare me!” Mimimi lied, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. “I’m doing it right now-“

_ BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! _

_ SCHING! _

The gun in Alice’s right hand was now a sword – two days prior, she had discovered the ability to transform her weapons, and now she had just used it to slice Mimimi’s body in half after shooting her seven times in a row.

“Peh,” Alice spat on the disgusting mess of bloody rabbit flesh she’d reduced her animal companion to. “I warned you. Now you’re fucking dead.”

Nobody could stop her now. The one who’d given her magical girl powers, and the only one who could easily take them away from her, had just been murdered. That interfering little Angel wasn’t coming back.

“Wh-who are you?!” Another unfortunate human had wandered into the blood-soaked alleyway, but he instantly regretted his actions when he saw the bloodthirsty look in the woman’s eyes.

“Me?” Alice pointed at herself with fake confusion, before grinning like a maniac and pointing her sword directly towards the man. “I’m your executioner, bitch.”

The sword became a knife, which Alice promptly threw at him, piercing right into his abdomen. Then, it transformed into a bomb while still inside, before exploding and scattering his body all over the place.

“Ohh man, I should use that move more…” Alice was covered in blood, pieces of flesh and miscellaneous gore at this point, but she didn’t care in the slightest. If anything, she found it to be rather arousing. She inhaled the scent of blood like a cocaine addict getting his fix.

The murderer then looked around the alleyway, which now looked more like some kind of exploded morgue. She’d certainly made a mess, and there was no way she was going to clean it – or herself – up. Instead, she leapt up onto the rooftop of a twenty-storey building, leaving the scene for some hapless random to discover.

“Hm, I used a pretty good line back there…” She mused. “Executioner… And I’m a magical girl… I got it! That’ll be my name!”

She walked over to the edge of the roof, leaning over the edge at all the people below, wandering around among the glow of the streetlights. From this vantage point, they were the size of mere ants, and in Alice’s twisted mind, they were worth about as much too.

“Get ready, you damn insects!” She cried, firing a few shots into the air above her. “There’s a new serial killer in town – the hard-gore magical girl, Pretty Executioner! I’m making this world my bitch!”

Nobody had heard her, but the message would have been clear to anyone who did – this woman’s sanity had been completely and utterly destroyed, and with her abilities, she was perhaps the most dangerous being in the city at the moment.

If anyone could put a stop to the killing spree she would now embark on, it would have to be someone with power equal to her own. But for the time being…

**_Magical Girl Pretty☆ Executioner! Tonight’s gonna be a slaughter!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short story I wrote at the start of the year, but never really posted anywhere until now, even though I consider it some of my less-shit work. I tweaked it a little bit from the original version.
> 
> This was supposed to be part of a shared universe with a longer story, but that one never really made it off the ground.


End file.
